Harry Potter and the Wizarding War
by Crystan Crepsley
Summary: if you haven't read the sixth book this contains spoilers. Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts is the longest and perilous year yet. will he suvrive? rating may go higher in the future
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the wizarding war

Chapter One: The beginning

Harry potter's day began like any other he had to endure during the summer holidays. He woke up paid the post owl, read the daily prophet, and put it in the pile beside his bed. Harry's seventeenth birthday had come and gone, he was now free of the Dursley's. He had spent only a short summer there perhaps only one or two weeks packing up his things. He was in a good mood through the whole two weeks he had passed his apparation test with flying colors and got to leave the Dursley's for good. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had not even dared to tell Harry what to do, beings as he was now permitted to use magic outside of school.

The summer holidays had been greatly improved for Harry since he had now left the Dursley's. He was staying at Sirius' old house and on occasion he would pop over to the Weasley's to visit or stay for dinner, beings, as Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let him leave until he had eaten something. Hermione had now taken to going to Ron's to visit as well, but Harry suspected there was more than that going on. The excitement of Bill and Fleur's wedding was spreading greatly. They had decided on a date and it was rapidly approaching, so Harry mostly stayed away from the Weasley's kitchen as often as he could.

About four weeks into the summer holidays school letter's had arrived for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
"If you lot give me your book lists I'll go get them," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've got to go to Diagon alley anyways." She said looking over at Bill and Fleur, who were huddled over a piece of parchment deciding who they were putting on the guest lists and other random things. Ron and Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley their book lists, she then turned to Harry."I'm not going back to Hogwarts Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Harry, I think you really ought to go, it might be worth while." She said, across the room Fred and George had given Harry a suspicious look and smiled mischievously when he looked at them. "Well dear I'm not leaving until this afternoon you'll have plenty of time to decide." She left the room and no sooner had she left then Fred and George came strolling up to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Well, young Harry we've heard your problem." Fred said George smirked."You and I both know that our mum won't let you not go to Hogwarts." George said, "So we've a proposal for you."  
"I don't think I like this." Hermione said. Fred and George looked over at her.

"Of course you don't, you're the head girl, and you're too into school to like what we're going to ask Harry." Fred said smirking at Hermione's disgusted look"Harry we'd like a word with you, alone if you please." George said Harry shrugged and followed the twins.

"Harry beings as you don't want to go back to Hogwarts we figure mum will make you go." Fred said Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah we know we tried to convince her not to let us come back for our seventh year but we reckon this could be our last chance to sort of get surveys among Hogwarts students." George said"So, we've only just come up with this mind, we were wondering if you would sort of go around Hogwarts and ask students what they think would be needed at Hogwarts." Fred said.

"So you want me to go up to people and ask them what they need at Hogwarts?" Harry said disbelievingly.  
"Well yeah, we'll even pay you if you'd like." George chipped in.

"I'll do it, but you don't have to pay me." he added."Excellent, Harry. Oh and by the way don't mention to Ron, Hermione or our mum what we asked you to do."

"No problem but you know Ron and Hermione will ask me what you wanted to speak with me about." The twins exchanged looks  
"just tell them we asked you if you had heard the date of Bill and Fleur's wedding, by the way it's next summer July 22."  
"Er…Thanks," Harry said the twins smiled.

"No problem," they said together, "oh and Harry," Fred said, "George and I will send you mail at night but don't open it around Ron or Hermione it will be questioners. You know just to see what people think of our products. Have the students fill them out then send them to us. We just want you to hand them out. And make sure to tell them not to tell anyone else about it.""But if I say that-"

"Then the whole school will know about it and word will reach Hermione and Ron last." They smiled and then walked upstairs. 

"Well," said Hermione, as Harry walked back over to her and Ron, "what did they want?" she asked.

"They just wanted to know if I had heard the date Bill and Fleur had settled on." Harry said dully.

"And do you?" Ron asked chortling

"Well I do now it's July 22," Harry said trying to keep his guilty out of his thoughts.

"Oh Harry," said Mr. Weasley strolling into the front room, "I was sent to tell you that professor McGonagall would like to speak with you." He said smiling, "and I've also been sent to tell you that you can take your apparation test before school starts." 

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry said giving him a smile, before he walked off.

"I thought you weren't going back," Ron said.

"I wasn't but I thought that I should." Harry said dully. Hermione looked at him suspiciously but remained silent.

"Potter," said professor McGonagall walking into the Weasley's living room. "I would like to have a word perhaps we could go for a walk?" Harry gave her a curt nod and followed professor McGonagall outside. "Well, Potter as you know we're always short of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Yes Professor," he said trying to keep a straight face, beings as he had just seen Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, chase a garden gnome across the front lawn and had cornered it in an old work boot.

"Well I've been talking it over with Dumbledore and the believes that you would be an excellent defense against the dark arts teacher."

"But professor how-"


	2. Chapter 2

"His portrait," she said, "we all miss him." She said shortly, in a shaky voice. "Anyways," she said clearing her throat, "We both agree that you should be Defense against the dark arts teacher. You've had a lot of experience in the matter and mostly you've received outstanding on your owls." She then smiled, "and Dumbledore knows that you weren't planning on going to school this year he thinks that you would be better suited at Hogwarts. You could practice jinxes and other spells on your off time." Harry was beginning to like the idea of staying at Hogwarts giving someone homework for a change instead of the other way around and he could brush up on his jinxes, and give Snape a present when he sees him again.

"What do you say Potter?" Professor McGonagall said Harry smiled.

"Do they have to call me Professor?" Harry asked, Professor McGonagall laughed.

"Only if you want them to." She said curtly, "So you are accepting?" she said eyebrows raised.

"Yes," he said, smiling thinking about the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces when he came back and told him he was going to give them a load of homework.

"Oh and Harry, I know you aren't used to planning out things they just happen but I suggest you start planning out your lessons."

"Will do Professor," Harry said grinning.

"I should tell you Potter staff members arrive about a week before school starts, I will see you in two weeks." She said walking off. Harry grimaced, it wouldn't be that bad to be at Hogwarts a week before he could visit dobby.

"Kreacher!" Harry called there was a crack and a wrinkly house elf appeared at Harry's side.

"You called master," Kreacher said bowing low, then muttering, "Master is a filthy little brat whom Kreacher does not wish to serve. Oh no, he doesn't."

"Stop muttering under your breath like that," Harry said, "it's annoying."

"What ever master wishes," Kreacher said Harry could practically see him struggling with not mumbling something.

" Look I want you to find Mundungus Fletcher, just tail him for a bit and make sure he stays away from my house." Kreacher was trying so hard not to mumble under his breath Harry nearly laughed with his effort.

"Whatever master asks Kreacher." Kreacher replied, then with a crack Kreacher vanished. He walked back into the Weasley's house and sat at the kitchen table next to Ron and Hermione, who were reading their book lists.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked as soon as Harry sat down.

"I'll tell you in a bit." Harry said dully.

"I wonder," said Hermione.

"What do you wonder?" Ron asked.

"Who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is, they've got a new thing on the book list. It says to bring all of your old defense against the dark arts text books." Hermione said. Ron turned to Harry."Who do you suppose-"

"Is the defense against the dark arts teacher?" Harry finished for him.

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"I know," Harry said.

"Why don't you tell us then?" Hermione said, "I do hope it's Lupin again."

"I'm right here Hermione." Lupin said strolling across the Weasley's kitchen, "what do you need?"

"Are you the Defense against the dark arts teacher?" she asked him. He frowned.

"No, but that would be a good thing to know who it is." He said scratching his ear.

"Harry said that he knows." Ron chipped in.

"Well Harry who is it?" Lupin asked.

"It's, well it's me." Harry said uncertainly.

"Codswallop." Hermione said. 

"No I'm not kidding it is me, that's what McGonagall asked me. She asked if I would like to be the defense against the dark arts teacher."

"What's this about the defense against the dark arts teacher?" Mr. Weasley asked strolling into the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry's the defense against the dark arts teacher." Ron said, "He says McGonagall asked him if he wanted to be and he said yes."

"Oh Harry, dear congratulations," said Mrs. Weasley pulling him into a hug. There seemed like nothing that could squash Harry's good mood. "So I suppose you'll be going back to Hogwarts then?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling.

"Yes," Harry replied, he turned to Lupin, "do you think that Slughorn will still be the Potions' teacher?" he asked

"Without a doubt," Lupin replied, "I think he is the only person on hand for the job, and if I remember correctly it was you who brought him out of retirement." Lupin smiled

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said coming into the kitchen, "What we all doin' in here?" she asked Lupin put his arm around her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smirks. Tonks wrinkled her nose at them and it turned into a pig snout. Everyone laughed Tonks jumped because she didn't mean to change her nose but was soon laughing with everyone. Harry excused himself from the kitchen and walked outside.

"Leaving so soon Harry?" Ginny said walking over to him.

"Well I've got lessons to plan," he grinned and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek, just as a loud roar of laughter came out of the open kitchen window, she smiled at him.

"I'll see you soon then?" she asked,

"Without a doubt," Harry said then with a crack vanished.

As soon as Harry got home to number twelve grimauld place he threw his traveling cloak down on the chair that sat next to the door. Then went into the drawing room where he had, with Hermione's help, set up a television. He had no sooner turned it on then there came a knocking at the door. Harry crept to the door and looked out the peep hole, it was Severus Snape. A cold hatred boiled up in Harry, how dare he come here. Harry took out his wand and held it infront of him, ready to strike if need be.

"What do you want?" Harry called through the door.

"To speak with you Potter." Snape said icily,

"I'm sorry I can't let you in, you see I really don't want to speak with you." Harry snarled in reply.

"I understand that but-"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:The corner

Snape walked quickly and silently all the way down Grimuld Street and stood on the corner just for a moment looked over his shoulder then continued walking. He kept walking until he reached a dark alley way where a man stood facing the wall.

"Any success?" the man hissed at Severus.

"No my Lord," snape said.

"I thought that would be the case," Lord Voldermort whispered, "He is still upset about Dumbledore's untimely death, is he not?"

"He is my Lord," Snape said bowing to the man as he slowly turned around. A black hood was draped over his head, skillfully so no one would stop and stare at him. Voldermort laughed an icy cold laugh that sent shivers down Snape's spine.

"We have one more thing to use against him now," Voldermort said most pleased. "You have done well Severus, Lord Voldermort rewards his servants ho please him." Voldermort took out a bag of gold. "I know you are running short on funds, I shall make sure that more is given to you each week."

"Thank you my Lord, thank you." Snape said bewildered by the amount of money the bag held.

"There's about seventy galleons in it." Voldermort said lazily. Snape nodded

"Again my Lord thank you," Snape said.

"Nothing is to out of the question for a loyal follower and one who has been gathering information for me while I have been absent, your gift is prized the most among all others." Having said that Lord Voldermort dissappearted, leaving Snape to stand there for a bit until he too dissaperated.

I know it's short but I wanted to send this out A.S.A.P. beings as I'm not sure how long it will take for me to finish the next portion of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

first off I really don't care if my grammer's bad, I know a lot of people have commented on that but it's just a story not a(n) English paper.

Snape was unwilling to contact Harry for a while; he wanted to be sure Harry though he had given up. Severus sat down in his recliner and pulled a book towards him and began to write pausing every now and then to think thoroughly through his thoughts.

"Severus," Wormtail said, walking into the room shaking.

"What do you want Wormtail?" Severus asked not bothering to look at him.

"It-it's just-" he faltered.

"Well out with it, undoubtly you thought it is important that I hear what you have to say, although I am thinking other wise." Severus said icily.

"It's just Harry Potter-"

"Harry Potter is none of your concern, Wormtail. He is the dark lord's first concern, you obviously don't understand that."

"It's…I just…"

"Enough with your babble, go make yourself useful, clean the kitchen. I daresay it's starting to look filthy." Severus said, his lip curled as he heard Wormtail protesting all the way to the kitchen.

Harry woke with a start, something was ringing over and over, what was it? The DOORBELL!

"HARRY!" He heard a voice like Hermione's call from the front door, "Oh Harry do let us in." Harry jumped and fell off his chair and then scrambled to answer the door.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said rubbing his head, it hurt after hitting the floor. "I only just woke up."

"Ron and I figured as much." Hermione said, Ron laughed.

"Where did you fall asleep at?" He said trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Harry you're covered in ink and it looks as though you fell asleep writing." Hermione said. Harry looked back at his reflection in the hall mirror and gasped, he had ink all over his face it formed backwards words, and the front of his robes weren't too ink free either.

"_evanesce,_" he said pointing at his face and then robes.

"Still think it's wild that we can use magic out side of school," Ron said smiling at Harry.

"I agree," Harry said looking around, "Do you want to come in?" He asked only just aware that they were still standing outside.

"Yes," Ron chortled. They went into the living room and sat down in three very comfy chintz arm chairs.

"Have you been planning lessons?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, "It's really not that bad. It is hard though."

"What do you mean it's hard?" Ron said

"Well I've got to plan different things out for each year, first years can't be learning the same things as seventh years now can they?"

"Harry," Ron said, "I've just had the most brilliant idea, what you do is make sure not to give Hermione and me homework," Harry smiled, Hermione threw Ron a disgusted look, "Oh alright then just don't give me any homework."

"And what will you do if I load it on just for you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I'm taller then you Potter," Ron said, "I'm pretty sure I could throw you out a window." Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a teacher now so I could easily give you a detention."

"I would like to see you try." Ron said. Harry laughed.

"So why are you here so early?" Harry asked.

"Well there's sort of been an accident." Hermione said looking seriously. Harry's smile left his face.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking between the two of them.

"It's Hagrid, Harry," Ron said.

"What's happened to Hagrid?" Harry could feel his throat tighten.

"He's was missing." Hermione said.

"You said was so he's not anymore?" Harry asked.

"Well no he's no missing anymore." Hermione said she looked at Ron.

"Well you see we only just heard yesterday," Ron said. "from mum. She sort of let it slip."

"Let what slip? What happened to Hagrid?" Harry asked hoping that nothing had happened.

"Well he's in St. Muggo's," Hermione said.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well," Ron said, "he's covered in cuts and bruises, it wasn't from Gwap, Mum and Dad suspect that it was a bunch of death eaters."

"But" said Harry licking his lips, "But he's okay right? He's not…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say dead, so many deaths had happened that he didn't want to hear about anymore.

"No," Said Hermione quickly, "he's sort of not in his right mind." There was silence that filled the room seeping into every corner it was becoming nerve wrecking.

"I want to go see him." Harry said.

"You can't," Ron and Hermione said together.

"And why not? Why can't I see my friend?" Harry asked anger rising.

"Because Harry he's being violent." Hermione said softly.

"Violent?" Harry scoffed, "Hagrid's not-"

"We know mate," Ron said, "But we heard Mum and Dad telling Lupin that he threw one of the nurses out of his room, she's been unconscious ever since, and that was about a week ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked enraged that this had been kept from him, he would go and visit Hagrid and he wouldn't get thrown from his room.

"Well no one wanted you to know actually," Ron said.

"And why is that?" Harry asked irritably.

" Well because every one thought that you would try to visit him immediately," Hermione said, "And no one wanted you going to see Hagrid and getting hurt, and if Hagrid did hurt you he would feel just awful about it."

"Let's talk about something else," Ron muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

A silence fell over the trio after Ron's muttering, Harry was stuck in his own thoughts. Hagrid would never do that; he just wasn't the sort of person who would hurt anyone.

"Have you been planning lessons Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly, Harry nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I've already planned out quite a bit but I need help planning out lessons for the first, and second years yet." He said distantly.

"Would you like Ron and I to help?" Hermione asked.

"yeah," Harry said not sounding like himself.

"Let me think," Hermione said, "What did we learn first year?" she looked at Ron.

"I dunno, I really didn't pay much attention." Ron said, Harry chortled and Hermione scowled.

"Well flipendo was useful, for us so you could teach the first years that, and I remember in our second year Lockhart set up that dueling club. We learned expellimarus, that was very useful." Hermione added sounding helpful, Harry got up and rooted around for some parchment and a quill.

"right, First years, flipendo, second years, expellimarus." Harry scrawled, "Ok so now we've got to add more, just one spell isn't gonna cut it for the whole year." Hermione chewed on her bottome lip. The three of them sat there filling up parchment after parchment of spells that they used in the D.A. and other useful spells they learned over the years.

"Thanks," said Harry I've just got to sort out what year learns what spell."

"No problem Harry," Hermione said, "You wouldn't happen to have any floo powder would you, it's we promised Ron's mum that we would be home before seven and it's half past."

"Yeah it's above the fire place over there," Harry said pointing.

"Thanks," Hermione said, "we'll see you later Harry."

"Right, and thanks guys," Harry said, Hermione gave him a smile and Ron nodded.

Snape sat hunched over a piece of parchment writing spells, the candles burned lower and eventually went out with a _fizz _ and he had to use his wand.

"Lumos," He said lazily, the parchment would be coppied and the original given to Lord Voldermort, Snape would save the copy for himself. The parchment was covered in dark spells the only ones who knew what they did were Snape and soon to be Lord Voldermort.

For being suck at Hogwarts for sixteen years Snape had diligently taken to raiding the restrieted section and reading and re-reading every dark arts book. He took notes and studied them almost daily. He had composed a whole filling cabinet full of these notes and spells all organized to Snape's demise. Each drawer was specifically labeled with tiny cramped writing. The drawers were marked: spells, potions, notes, nvbl spells, and finally tasks. The only person who knew what was in that drawer was snape himself, no one else could open it.

"Best call it a night, Severus," Wormtail said from the shadows. Snape sighed.

"leave me be," Snape snapped, he could hear wormtail's foot steps retreating down the hall. Snape's quill scratched at the piece of parchment a little while longer then stopped. Quickly saying the spell to open the task drawer on his filing cabinet snape put the piece of parchment in the front and shut the drawer.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next day with his scar burning which for him seemed almost unusual. A tawny owl sat at his window periodically knocking it's beak against the window. It was one of the school owls from Hogwarts, Harry opened the window and the owl flew inside and stuck out its leg quickly with trembling hands Harry untied the letter. No sooner had he untied it then it flew out the window. He tore it open and read

Mr. Potter,

As you know the official Hogwarts term starts on September 1st, but beings as you are a member of the staff now you are required to come a week early. I shall expect you no later then august 29th.

With reguards,

Minerva Mcgongal

Harry read through it and then stuck it to his fridge, phineus nigellius came running into the portrait that was in the kitchen.

"well," Pheninus said, "I've only just been told from no one other then Minerva that you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,. Are you worried?" he asked his painted eyebrows raised in a mocking expression.

"What do I have to worry about?" Harry asked leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"well that job's cursed, you know," Pheninus said, "no one's lasted for more then a year. And yet you think you'll last?" he asked almost laughing

"I know I'll last," Harry said starting to feel his anger rage. Obviously pheinus thought it was time to leave so quickly he strode out of the portrait but not before calling after himself.

"Today's the 29th."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked

"You're supposed to be at Hogwarts today." He called, Harry cursed and quickly began looking for his trunk. After an ages of searching for it he decided to do a summoning charm, which worked well but just a bit too well, the trunk shot out from inside the downstairs broom cupboard and almost knocked him unconscious.

"Bloody trunk," Harry said aiming a kick at it, he received a sharp pain to his right toe. After his toe had stopped throbbing he dragged the trunk up to his room. "Pack" he said pointing his wand at his trunk. Everything soared into it and arranged itself neatly inside; it was only with lessons from Mrs. Weasley that he learned how to get it to pack properly. Quickly he cleaned out hedwig's cage and attached it to his trunk, she was out hunting so most likely she would turn up at Hogwarts.

Harry took out his house key that he grew accustomed to wearing around his neck and locked the front door he dragged his trunk down the street and into an alley way from there he disapperated and apperated into the village of hogesmead.

"Hello Harry," Madam Rosmerta called as he had landed right outside of her pub, "Fancy a drink?"

"Thanks Rosmerta but I've got to get up to the castle, I've got to-"

"Get your classroom all set up?" Harry looked at her with a puzzling look, "Minerva told me."

"Oh," was all Harry could say, "well I suppose I'll be seeing you." Quickly he walked the long walk up to the castle and banged on the double doors. For five minutes there was no response so he banged again and slowly the doors opened.

"Hello potter," Flitch said opening the door. Harry walked past him wishing he had thought to wear his invisibility cloak, "The headmistress would like to see you."

"What's the password for the gargoyle?" Harry asked

"Gillywater," Flitch muttered.

"Thanks," said Harry absentmindedly he walked quickly to where Dumbledore's office was, said the new password and went up the stairs. He raised a hand to knock and was quickly rewarded with being told to enter by none other than Mcgonnagal.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to show up potter." She said as Harry walked into the room.

"I only just got your letter this morning professor, so I had only a moment's notice." Harry said quickly glancing around the room once Mcgonagl's head was bent over a piece of parchment he noticed only one new thing, Dumbledore's portrait, it smiled and waved at him. He smirked and waved back.

"Well potter as you know I've been made the headmistress, and I find that I am rather more busier then I was as deputy head. So I am asking you should you be willing to, to be the head of Gryffindor house."

"Sure professor," Harry said trying hard not to grin.

"As head of Gryffindor house you will undoubtly be able to discipline those in your house, I ask that you not choose favorites."

"Professor," Harry asked, she looked up from the piece of parchment she was reading, "Will you still be teac-"

"Teaching Transfiguration?" she asked eyebrows raised. "Yes, why potter? Did you want to take that on as well?"

"No professor I was just curious," Harry said quickly. She smiled and then turned back to the parchment she was reading.

"Minerva," Dumbledore's portrait said, "I told Harry I would tell him everything so I would just like to say one thing."

"yes, Albus?" Mcgongal said looking up from the piece of parchment her lips were stretched thin as though she would prefer him not to say anything.

"Well, Harry I ask for your forgiveness on this but in all haste I believe I forgot to tell you that you have a sister."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" said Harry and McGonagall at the same time.

"You have a sister, Harry, as I believe I have just told you." Dumbledore's portrait said looking calmly at the two of them.

"Albus has being a portrait affected the way you think and perceive things?" McGonagall asked aghast, rather surprised that this was only being told to her now.

"Well actually now that you mention it I have been able to see Hogwarts through many different perspectives it's quite enjoyable. But it has not changed the way I think Minerva, you as well as Harry, know that before I was… ahem… released from living, for lack of a better term, I made mistakes; many of which where poor decisions on my behalf."

"Like your decision to trust Snape?" Harry asked before he could help himself, his anger was growing, Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Yes, a decision such as that, was one of them also withholding from you the true reason why Voldermort wished to kill you. I do realize that I should have told you sooner but of course it slipped my mind, although as a matter a fact I did plan on telling you at the end of last year but due to the circumstances under which I was unable to pass on that information to you I see now that I should have informed you earlier on. Perhaps I should have told you at the end of your fifth year or during one of the private lessons you had with me last year." He looked off into space twiddling his thumbs, "I know you are curious feel free to ask what you like." Dumbledore said addressing them both.

"What's her name?" McGonagall asked.

"Crystal, she is exactly eleven months, three weeks, and three days older then you, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"So," said Harry after a long pause, "so she would be 18? Dumbledore's portrait nodded.

"yes, she was born in June and quite obviously your self eleven months after her in July." Dumbledore said.

"Wh-what does she look like?" Harry asked his curiosity growing.

"Well actually she looks like your mother. She has, and unless I am mistaken, red hair, green eyes, and a knack for getting into trouble, much like the knack your father had." Dumbledore added chuckling. "She's quite brilliant though," he added fondly, "I got the privilege to teach her transfiguration," McGonagall looked at him aghast, "she has mastered things, that took me years to master, in a matter of a few short hours. And her magical skill is most remarkable."

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked.

"She's very talented, excellent in transfiguration and potions as well as defense against the dark arts." Dumbledore's painted eyes lit up.

"so she didn't go here did she? She didn't go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore said most defiantly. "she studied magic at another school called Hawthorn's school for advanced magical practitioners."

"So was she top of her class?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"I believe she was a head girl by the time she left school, I corresponded with her many times. And as I've said before I do feel sorry for not telling you of her before. I sincerely wish I had." He looked off into space his blue eyes glistening.

"Was she top of her year?" McGonagall asked after being silent for ages.

Dumbledore nodded, "she was and Minerva if you don't mind me making a suggestion…" Dumbledore trailed off his eyebrows raised as if wanting to be asked to continue.

"Of course Albus your opinion is always highly viewed." She said her mouth starting to thin.

"Well if I may I recall when Armando Dippit was headmaster," Armando inclined his head at the sound of his name, "he was forced to give up the subject that he taught which I believe was charms, correct Armando?" he nodded, "and that was with me as well, you recall I asked you to teach here because I was being made headmaster and there are a great deal more of things for you to do then when you are the deputy head."

"What are you suggesting Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"well I believe that I am suggesting that you invite Crystal to Hogwarts and offer her to become the Transfiguration teacher." McGonagall stared at Dumbledore incrediously, Harry could see that Dumbledore was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"My dear Minerva I am merely kidding, I believe Crystal already has a job, she has just recently come to London." He said, "She is an Auror, now currently in employ at the ministry of magic."

"I heard they had gotten a new auror," Harry mumbled, "I think I read it in the daily prophet, either that or Hermione told me sometime during the summer."

"yes, I do suppose that you would be correct in that aspect, oh and Minerva I had the liberty of getting Hagrid to write her a letter, inviting her to Hogwarts." McGonagall looked as though she was going to yell at Dumbledore but he, either appeared not to notice or decided to ignore the fact that she was glaring at him.

"Albus you can't just-" she started to say

"Oh I'm aware I cannot but I have decided that yourself and Harry should meet her." There was a knock on the door. "and I believe that's her just now. If you would Harry could you open the door?" Harry nodded, pulled out his wand, and the door opened. A young woman stood in the doorway she had red hair and wore stunning crimson and gold robes, gryffindor colors.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" she asked


End file.
